


Dubai Or Not Dubai

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l'occasione di passare il capodanno insieme... ed i due amici non se la lasciano sfuggire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubai Or Not Dubai

**Author's Note:**

> Si parla poco o nulla di calcio ed è anche per questo che ho deciso di non scrivere due righe su Robert al Bayern alla fine del racconto, ma rimandandolo alla prossima storia...

 

_immagini pubblicate da gunnerette su tumblr.com _

 

Mario solleva il lenzuolo alla sua destra, si mette a sedere sul letto appoggiando i piedi per terra. La stanza è completamente al buio, allora si alza, qualche metro e si trova davanti alla grande tenda, la apre leggermente per fare entrare un pò di luce, il sole non è ancora sorto ma ormai non manca molto... Si volta dietro e vede Marco, il viso rivolto verso di lui, che dorme serenamente, un rumore continuo accompagna il respiro del suo amico, ha mangiato e bevuto un pò troppo, _a dire il vero non solo lui_ pensa sorridendo Mario, di solito infatti non russa ed i due amici non hanno mai avuto problemi nel dormire insieme, anzi. Contento di non averlo svegliato, guarda l'orologio al polso. Sono quasi le 6. Lo sguardo all'esterno, una grande vetrata ricopre tutta la parete, sente il bisogno di un pò di aria, cerca, cerca... ma nulla... Le finestre sono tutte sigillate, non è possibile aprirle, _forse che abbiano paura che qualcuno si butti?_ Pensa il giovane, cercando con lo sguardo di vedere cosa c'è di sotto, ma 27 piani non sono pochi... riesce appena ad intravedere qualche macchina parcheggiata. Si passa la mano destra tra i capelli e poi, a piedi nudi, trascinandoli sul pavimento ricoperto dalla moquette. Il frigobar in un angolo, Mario lo apre alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere, ha la gola secca, ma ha bisogno di acqua... sposta alcune lattine di coca-cola, qualche bottiglietta di liquore, alcuni snack, _le noccioline!!!_ un attimo di titubanza... poi _lasciale fare altrimenti altro che gola secca,_ ed ecco che dietro, quasi nascosta, una da mezzo litro di acqua naturale, almeno così immagina dato che non ha avuto molte occasioni per imparare qualche parola della lingua locale. La prende, chiude il frigorifero e con la mano destra afferra saldamente il tappo, non c'è bisogno di fare molta forza ed il tappo cede. Mario porta la bottiglietta alla bocca e ne beve un bel sorso, anche se l'acqua è gelata... poi la richiude e la lascia sopra il mobiletto. Quindi si gira e davanti a lui la porta del bagno chiusa, accanto l'interruttore della luce, ha un dubbio... _sarà quello giusto o sto per accecare Marco accendendo la luce della camera da letto?_ Si morde il labbro... _ma no, questo è l'interruttore giusto,_ e poi lo preme, una smorfia sul viso con la paura di aver sbagliato ed invece il buio la fa ancora da padrone nella stanza, mentre dall'interno del bagno sente il rumore dell'areatore che si è acceso. Apre la porta e la richiude appena entrato. Si guarda allo specchio... ancora si deve abituare alla luce e tiene gli occhi socchiusi... poi decide di fare la doccia. Le mani appoggiate sulla parete davanti a lui, la testa proprio sotto il getto dell'acqua tiepida... _ah, ci voleva proprio..._ e non si rende conto del tempo che passa... la mente ad un'oretta prima, quando lui e Marco si trovavano dentro la piscina, appoggiati al bordo, vicini, vicini... tanti pensieri per la testa, felice di essere con Marco, con i soliti dubbi che lo attanagliano... _ho sbagliato a lasciare Dortmund? Marco?_ Dopo un inizio difficile le cose si stanno mettendo bene a Monaco, almeno dal punto di vista calcistico... con Ann alti e bassi... _non era felicissima quando le ho detto che sarei andato via qualche giorno da solo con Marco..._ ripensa il giovane... _ma avevo bisogno di stare un poco con lui, perchè nonostante abbia deciso io di andare a Monaco, il biondo mi manca da morire ed io non ce la faccio a stare troppo tempo lontano da lui..._ La testa ancora al bagno notturno, «Marco, usciamo?» chiede Mario, aggiungendo «comincio a sentire un pò freddo». Marco annuisce, arriva al bordo, si abbassa leggermente dentro l'acqua per darsi una bella spinta e poi appoggiando le braccia si tira su, quel tanto che basta per salire con le ginocchia sul bordo ed alzarsi. Quindi si volta di nuovo verso la piscina, vede Mario che sta per eseguire le sue stesse mosse, quindi allunga il braccio sinistro verso di lui, Mario afferra la sua mano e aiutato dal biondo riesce ad uscire a sua volta dall'acqua. I due amici, infreddoliti, si guardano negli occhi, «forse dovremo coprirci, che dici?» suggerisce Marco, mentre Mario sorride e si dirige verso i due asciugamani che il giovane aveva forzatamente “prelevato” dal carrello su cui i due amici si erano imbattuti uscendo dall'ascensore. Mario ne prende uno, si tratta di un enorme asciugamano a righe orizzontali, bianche e verdi, lo apre e poi se lo gira intorno alla vita, fissandolo bene in modo che non ci sia pericolo che possa sganciarsi. Poi si china di nuovo per prendere l'altro, si gira, proprio mentre Marco lo ha raggiunto e glielo lascia tra le mani. A sua volta Marco se lo arrotola in vita. Poi i due amici cercando di fare il percorso a ritroso per recuperare i vari indumenti lasciati per strada, anche se prima di dirigersi verso l'ascensore decidono che non è il caso di andare in giro per l'albergo a torso nudo e con solo un asciugamano indosso. Si guardano in giro e notano lì accanto una serie di sedie a sdraio ed in un angolino un tavolo con sopra altri asciugamani dello stesso tipo. Ne prendono un altro paio, per coprire la parte superiore del corpo e poi tenendo tra le mani i vestiti e le scarpe si dirigono a piedi nudi verso l'ascensore.

Arrivati ci sono alcune persone che passando accanto si lasciano andare a qualche commento sottovoce, ma Marco e Mario non ci fanno caso, o meglio, non si preoccupano affatto di quello che potrebbe pensare la gente. Intanto l'ascensore arriva al piano, si ferma, i due amici salgono, premono il tasto 27 e poi si appoggiano alla parete alla loro destra. Quindi sorridono e muovono la testa in segno di saluto alle altre persone presenti, come se tutto fosse normale, come se avessero ancora indosso il completo da “festa” e non due grandi asciugamani a coprire le loro nudità... e sorridono divertiti, probabilmente ancora un poco sotto l'effetto di quanto bevuto durante la lunga serata. Così appena le porte si aprono escono correndo, salutando al volo le persone rimaste dentro, e ridono... ridono così forte che ad un certo punto si guardano, portando l'indice della mano alla bocca ed esclamando quasi all'unisono «ssshhhhh!!!» come se l'altro fosse il solo colpevole di tutto quel baccano... un attimo di silenzio, seri e poi... di nuovo a ridere e correre per i corridoi, cercando di afferrare l'asciugamano dell'altro, alla ricerca della loro camera. Non fanno in tempo a chiudersi dentro che sentono alcune persone indispettite aprire la loro porta e protestare qualcosa ad alta voce, anche se non potendo più capire cosa fosse la fonte di tutto quel rumore. Con la mano destra abbassa la leva del rubinetto interrompendo il getto d'acqua, apre la porta a vetri della doccia, uscendo, proprio sopra un piccolo asciugamano che aveva appoggiato per terra prima di entrare. A portata di mano un altro asciugamano, ma molto più grande, con il quale comincia ad asciugarsi. Un'occhiata all'orologio che aveva lasciato sul lavandino, _sono le 6.30... è ancora presto..._ appoggia l'asciugamano sulla tavoletta del w.c., esce dal bagno e spenge la luce, così che torni a regnare il silenzio dopo che l'areatore si è spento. Fa capolino nella stanza da letto e vede che Marco è sempre nella posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato, Mario si avvicina all'armadio, apre il cassetto e recupera un paio di slip puliti che indossa, sistemando per bene un elastico che si era attorcigliato un poco, poi si avvicina alla sua valigia, la apre, sempre cercando di non fare rumore o comunque di farne il meno possibile... da una tasca interna con zip recupera un oggetto, una scatolina, che tiene in mano mentre richiude la valigia. Si mette a sedere sull'angolo destro del letto, rivolge l'apertura verso di se, fa scattare l'automatismo e alza il coperchio... due oggettini neri si trovano al suo interno, il regalo per Marco, il suo regalo... due orecchini. Mario li guarda, li ha scelti lui, li voleva comprare per se ma poi ha pensato che sarebbe potuto essere un bel regalo per Marco, qualcosa che può portare sempre con se e che gli ricordi che a Monaco c'è una persona che gli vuole un mondo di bene, che nonostante la scelta che ha fatto, nonostante si sia staccato da lui, lo desidera con tutto il cuore. Si morde il labbro, prima di richiudere la scatolina... è convinto che Marco sarà entusiasta del regalo... Si infila di nuovo sotto il lenzuolo, tenendo in mano la scatolina... si avvicina a Marco, trovandosi a pochi centimetri da lui, lo guarda... è così tranquillo, adesso non si sente neanche più il rumore del suo respiro, Mario infila la mano destra sotto il cuscino di Marco, sul lato dove non si trova la sua testa e la ritrae vuota, avendo lasciato sotto la scatolina con il regalo... quindi si avvicina ancora di più, passa il suo braccio destro intorno alla vita del biondo e la testa appoggiata sul suo petto assecondandone i movimenti, l'orecchio a contatto con la pelle. Rimane fermo in quella posizione, non dorme, ormai si è completamente svegliato... Marco invece dorme sempre serenamente, Mario la testa appoggiata sul suo corpo, con gli occhi si guarda intorno e poi incuriosito si mette a giocare, con le dita della mano destra, con la peluria del suo petto. Lavorando con indice e pollice prova ad attorcigliarne qualcuno, di quelli più lunghi... mentre Marco si lascia andare a qualche movimento, ma Mario divertito continua, poi ne prende uno con la punta delle dita e tira... non pensava di averlo fatto così forte perchè invece il pelo viene via, Marco si sveglia all'improvviso emettendo un “ahi” di dolore, cercando di capire cosa gli ha procurato tale dolore e vedendo Mario, a pochi centimetri da lui, che lo guarda sorridendo, mostrando le due dita che ancora tengono saldamente il pelo estratto e con un filo di voce cercando di dare una spiegazione... _«ops... un pelo bianco»_ sorridendo, ma non troppo... _«Mario...»_ lo sguardo di chi aveva voglia di tutto meno che essere svegliato, _«cosa stai combinando...»_ e Mario che con lo sguardo innocente, sempre il pelo in bella vista, a giustificazione del suo intervento _«un pelo bianco...»_ continua a ripetere il giovane amico. Marco si mette a sedere, spostando il cuscino dietro di lui ed appoggiandosi alla spalliera, prende il pelo dalle dita di Mario, lo posa sul palmo della mano destra, mentre spostandolo con le dita della mano sinistra lo osserva, lo guarda attentamente... ma poi ha uno scatto, «ma che sto facendo!!!» sbatte le mani come se dovesse ripulirle da qualcosa di scomodo e poi afferma con decisione «ma che pelo bianco Mario, ho 24 anni... sarà un pò presto, non credi? E' un pelo biondo, no???» dormiva così bene... e continua a fissare Mario, il giovane non cerca di evitarlo, anzi... _«scusa... non volevo svegliarti»_ però non dandosi per vinto, «ma quindi sei tutto biondo?» guardando seriamente Marco negli occhi, l'amico aggrotta le sopracciglia fingendosi arrabbiato, ma Mario non gli lascia il tempo di dire nulla, alza il lenzuolo mentre dice «fammi controllare» Marco non dice nulla, lo guarda fare, forse pensando che arrivato ad un certo punto si sarebbe fermato, invece Mario afferra l'elastico degli slip e tira sollevandolo... a Marco viene da ridere... ma lascia ancora fare per capire dove Mario vuole arrivare... quindi passati alcuni secondi in cui Mario osserva attentamente, il biondo esclama «tutto a posto laggiù?» ridendo... il giovane ride a sua volta mentre si volta verso di lui, affermando «sì, mi sembra che ci sia tutto» e mentre conclude la frase solleva ancora di più l'elastico, per poi lasciarlo all'improvviso così da farlo piombare con forza sulla pelle del biondo, il quale fa un piccolo saltello e di nuovo «ahi»... A questo punto si butta su Mario con forza, premendo con le braccia la sua schiena e fermandolo sul materasso, in quella posizione, mentre poi si sposta sopra di lui mentre l'amico riesce a mettersi a pancia in su. Adesso Mario è steso sul letto, mentre Marco è seduto sul suo stomaco, le mani afferrano quelle dell'amico, che ancora non è riuscito a smettere di ridere... ed allora Marco gli chiede «ma che ti è successo... ormai gli effetti dell'alcol dovrebbero essere spariti» e segue con gli occhi i movimenti dell'amico, non perde di vista i suoi occhi, neanche un secondo... «mi sento osservato» protesta Mario... e poi «è che non ho più sonno... è che oggi... oggi... è Natale...» Il biondo nota un leggero brillare nei suoi occhi e Mario sussurra _«buon Natale Marco...»_ un bellissimo sorriso si forma sul suo viso, uno di quelli contagiosi, uno di quelli che quando Marco lo vede non resiste, _come si fa a voler male a qualcuno che ti guarda in questo modo..._ e quindi a sua volta non può fare a meno di sorridere... a questo punto Marco lascia la presa sulle mani di Mario e che la forza di gravità faccia il resto... il corpo di Marco cade su quello di Mario, le mani sul viso del giovane, mentre le braccia di Mario intorno al suo torso, Marco si avvicina all'amico e gli lascia un bacio in fronte... «Buon Natale Sunny» e lo stringe forte a se. Mario comincia a muoversi, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il peso del biondo e poi «dai Marco, dov'è il mio regalo???» non riceve risposta, guarda negli occhi Marco... e aggiunge «mi hai fatto il regalo, vero???» e poi continuando il silenzio dell'amico, fa uno sforzo e con le braccia sposta il corpo di Marco, che cade sul letto accanto a lui, mentre Mario si alza in piedi e guardandolo dall'alto verso il basso, «dai Marco, ma è Natale... non chiedevo nulla di costoso o di grandi dimensioni... un regalo, qualcosa da scartare, una sorpresa, qualcosa insomma... uffa» a questo punto incrocia le braccia, il viso imbronciato e si gira dall'altra parte, dando la schiena a Marco... Il biondo, si alza, scende dal letto, si avvicina all'armadio, lo apre, Mario incuriosito dai rumori si volta un attimo e vede che l'amico sta aprendo la valigia in cerca di qualcosa... Poi si gira di nuovo, perchè non vuole dare soddisfazione all'amico, ma poi non resiste e guarda di nuovo in direzione del biondo... Mario vede un pacchetto che Marco tiene stretto nella mano sinistra, sale in piedi sul letto, mentre l'amico esclama «ma allora non ti sei dimenticato» sorride e senza aspettare, afferra il pacchetto dalla mano di Marco, si mette a sedere con le gambe incrociate e comincia a scartarlo... Marco sorride e si sistema davanti a lui, a sedere... tolta la carta ne fa una pallottola e la lancia verso il muro, poi si concentra di nuovo sul contenuto... una scatolina, non troppo piccola... «cosa mi hai regalato Marco? Cosa c'è dentro???» continuando a guardare concentrato la scatolina, come se avesse il potere di vederne il contenuto senza aprirla... «dai aprila, Mario...» il giovane non se lo fa ripetere. Alza il coperchio e... e... e rimane letteralmente a bocca aperta... «ma...» balbettando qualcosa e ripetendo «ma...» all'interno della scatolina infilate nei loro appositi spazi, ci sono due fedine d'oro... Mario guarda Marco negli occhi, poi di nuovo verso il basso... guarda le fedine, con la bocca sempre spalancata... deglutisce con fatica, si fa coraggio, ne prende una e vede che all'interno c'è un'incisione... al centro un cuoricino, ai lati due nomi, Marco e Mario, con un nastro che li unisce... Mario alza lo sguardo di nuovo verso il biondo, gli occhi lucidi... «Quindi?» chiede Marco... e Mario preso alla sprovvista, ancora non riesce bene a realizzare... «cosa quindi?» gli viene impulsivamente di rispondere e Marco insiste... «allora, questa scatolina la apri o no? O pensi che ti basti la forza del pensiero per farlo...» sorridendo... Mario scrolla la testa... guarda la scatolina e vede che è chiusa... il coperchio ancora ben fissato al resto... _«Scusa Marco, la mia mente era partita per conto suo...»_

Ancora con il pensiero delle fedine in testa, l'orologio che gli appare non riesce a fargli montare quell'entusiasmo che Marco invece si aspettava... ma non perchè il regalo del biondo non sia di suo gradimento... anzi... è proprio l'orologio che desiderava da tanto... «ehi... contieni l'entusiasmo Mario, altrimenti c'è il rischio che diventi contagioso...» lo prende bonariamente in giro Marco, anche se effettivamente questa reazione, non reazione del suo giovane amico lo lascia amareggiato. _«Ho sbagliato modello? Non era questo quello che desideravi tanto???»_ cercando di incrociare lo sguardo di Mario, che vergognandosi per come ha “accolto” il regalo di Marco non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. _«Ehi, cucciolo... che succede?»_ Le dita della mano sinistra sfiorano il viso di Mario, cercando di indirizzarlo verso di lui, cerca di sorridere ma è preoccupato... un attimo prima l'amico sembrava un tornado, un fiume in piena, così gioioso, scherzoso e poi è bastato un nulla... Mario prende coraggio, guarda il biondo, si morde il labbro inferiore... « _è bellissimo... è proprio il modello che volevo io, Marco_ » passando poi la mano destra sulla nuca dell'amico, facendogli abbassare la testa, quel tanto per arrivare a dargli un bacio sulla guancia... _«Mario, non devi mica per forza farmi contento... se non era quello che ti aspettavi, dimmelo, non c'è nulla di male...»_ il tono della voce sereno, perchè non vuole che l'amico si chiuda a riccio, ma vuole capire... _«La mia mente mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo Marco...»_ aggiungendo _«pensavo di aver aperto la scatolina e veduto il contenuto ed invece era ancora chiusa...»_ Marco sorride... si avvicina al giovane amico, lo sguardo dolce... _«che c'era dentro?»_ La bocca di Mario si apre, sta per dire qualcosa... poi si lascia cadere steso sul letto fissando il soffitto... Marco fa altrettanto, mettendosi steso accanto a lui... un lunghissimo minuto senza dirsi nulla... poi Marco gira la testa verso l'amico, _«se non vuoi dirmelo fa lo stesso, tranquillo...» «C'erano due fedine d'oro, con incisi i nostri nomi...»_ lo sguardo fisso sempre verso il soffitto... Marco solleva il busto, si appoggia con il gomito sinistro sul materasso, rivolto verso Mario... il giovane si sente osservato, ha preso un pò di colore, _«se è questo che vuoi si fa sempre in tempo a farle...»_ Marco sorridendo... _«non è questo Marco, lo so che siamo legati da un vincolo indissolubile e che niente potrà dividerci... è che...»_ continua a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore... _«è che... non mi aspettavo che mi passasse per la testa questo pensiero... cioè che ci potesse essere qualcosa di più tra di noi...»_ Marco si mette a sedere, allunga la mano sinistra per afferrare quella di Mario, poi lo tira un pò per farlo mettere a sedere a sua volta, _«i pensieri vanno e vengono Mario, non c'è nulla di male... a volte è capitato pure a me, in ogni caso la cosa importante è che siamo insieme, tu ed io»_ accarezzandogli il viso... Mario finalmente sorride... e con un filo di voce _«grazie... ti voglio bene Marco»_ con il sorriso che ormai ha preso prepotentemente possesso del viso del giovane. «L'orologio è fantastico... grazie» lo sfila dalla scatolina, indossandolo al polso sinistro... Marco annuisce, sta per alzarsi dal letto che Mario lo ferma, «non provare ad andartene... adesso è il tuo turno, non penserai mica che io mi sia dimenticato di te...» Quindi si accuccia in direzione dei cuscini... infilando la mano sotto alla ricerca di qualcosa... Marco è lì accanto incuriosito... «ecco che c'era qualcosa di duro sotto il cuscino che non mi faceva dormire bene» sorridendo, mentre Mario gira la testa verso di lui, guardandolo e scuotendola... «ma se russavi pure» e finalmente recuperando l'oggetto della ricerca. I due amici ridono felici, Marco poi in silenzio attende che l'amico gli dia il suo regalo, Mario prima di farlo gli dice «ecco qua, spero che ti piaccia» allungando il braccio e lasciando la scatolina sul palmo della mano di Marco. Il biondo in silenzio, uno sguardo all'amico, un altro alla scatolina, sta per aprila ma Mario lo ferma... «aspetta un secondo, ti prego» e decide di piazzarsi proprio dietro al biondo, le braccia intorno al collo, le guance incollate... e mentre Marco alla fine apre la scatolina, Mario lo bacia sulla guancia, e poi si stacca leggermente cercando di vedere l'espressione sul viso dell'amico. « _Mario... sono senza parole, sono bellissimi..._ » appoggia la scatolina sul materasso, si volta verso il giovane, lo abbraccia stretto e lo bacia a sua volta per ringraziarlo. Mario non perde tempo ed incalza il biondo «dai Marco, dai... provali, voglio vedere come ti stanno» Marco prende i due orecchini dalla scatolina, si alza in piedi, scende dal letto e si posiziona davanti allo specchio che si trova sopra il mobiletto del frigo bar. Poi si volta indietro e chiede «Mario... mi aiuti? Me li metti tu?» ed il giovane non se lo fa ripetere due volte, «arrivo!!!» piombando alle sue spalle in un attimo, poi delicatamente sgancia il primo orecchino, quello dell'orecchio sinistro e lo sostituisce con quello nero, invitando però il biondo a chiudere gli occhi... e poi ripete l'operazione all'orecchio destro. Quindi sposta leggermente l'amico, in modo che si trovi proprio davanti allo specchio, gli ripete «ancora un secondo Marco, te lo dico io quando li puoi aprire» si mette davanti a lui per controllare che sia tutto a posto e poi gli dice «lo sapevo che mi potevo fidare ciecamente dei miei gusti» ridendo felice... «adesso puoi aprirli» e così Marco, appena apre gli occhi, la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio, i due orecchini neri che spiccano sui colori chiari di Marco, capelli, occhi, pelle...

 

 

 

 

  

_immagine pubblicata da ichliebedich09 su tumblr.com _

 

Il biondo sorride... sposta leggermente la testa, a sinistra, a destra, per guardare gli orecchini da diverse angolazioni... quindi si gira verso Mario, lo fissa negli occhi, si morde il labbro inferiore... e sorride, «fantastici, non vedo l'ora di uscire e farli vedere in giro», si allunga sull'amico, lo abbraccia, lo stringe forte forte, « _ma questo è cocco?_ » annusando la pelle dell'amico... e Mario, «mi fai il solletico... eh eh eh... sì» mentre Marco continua ad annusarlo, provocando un leggero rossore sul suo viso. «Hai già fatto la doccia?» «Sì Marco, mentre tu dormivi...» allora il biondo si sfila la maglietta rimanendo a torso nudo e mentre continua a spogliarsi chiede «me lo presti?» Mario fa cenno di sì con la testa aggiungendo «lo trovi sopra il lavandino». Marco allora si toglie pure gli slip, li lascia per terra e si dirige verso il bagno, prima di entrare si gira verso l'amico e gli chiede «mi vieni a fare compagnia?» con Mario che si mette a ridere «Marco... di solito sono le ragazze che hanno bisogno di compagnia quando vanno in bagno» e vede Marco sorridere un istante prima che sparisca alla sua vista. Mario segue il biondo e quando entra vede che si trova già dentro la cabina doccia, la porta a vetri spalancata, sta regolando l'acqua e poi si mette sotto il getto ed insaponandosi con il bagnoschiuma al cocco di Mario, il quale si mette a sedere sopra la tavoletta del w.c., lo sguardo verso l'amico che ormai è diventato quasi irriconoscibile, dalla grande quantità di sapone che ha sul corpo. «Mario... a che ora abbiamo l'aereo oggi?» chiede... ed il giovane «alle 17» Un pò di schizzi dell'acqua escono dalla cabina bagnando il pavimento e pure lo specchio posizionato sopra il lavandino, allora Marco abbassa leggermente la leva per diminuire il getto d'acqua... ci si mette sotto un'altra volta per togliere il sapone ed appoggia le mani sulla parete davanti a lui e senza girarsi... « _Mario... hai programmi per l'ultimo dell'anno?_ » _che fai... un tentativo disperato? Lo sai che quel giorno è occupato con Ann..._ «una festa con amici di Ann a Monaco» e poi a bassa voce, non facendosi sentire « _sarà una noia..._ » la domanda di Marco mette di buonumore il giovane, intuendo che da questa situazione potrebbe uscirne fuori qualcosa di inaspettatamente positivo e così cerca di fargli scoprire le carte... «Tu invece che farai?» Marco guarda l'amico, abbassa definitivamente la leva dell'acqua e si passa le mani tra i capelli, per togliere l'acqua in eccesso rimasta, quindi sussurra a Mario, _«mi passeresti l'asciugamano per favore?»_ Mario si alza, allunga la mano sul ripiano dove si trova il lavandino, prende un asciugamano e lo lancia al biondo, Marco esce dalla cabina, e rimanendo in piedi davanti a Mario, comincia a passarlo sul suo corpo per asciugarsi e poi risponde alla domanda del giovane amico «al momento non c'è nulla... non so... potrei aggregarmi a Kevin, con lui non ci si annoia mai» provando a sorridere... Mario si rimette a sedere e continua «altrimenti che ti piacerebbe fare?» muovendo nervosamente le dita della mani. Marco si sta strofinando i capelli, si ferma, abbassa le braccia, l'asciugamano sempre tra le mani, guarda Mario... un lungo sospiro... quasi abbia timore di dire quello che effettivamente gli sta passando per la testa... _non puoi creargli problemi, non vuoi creargli problemi... ha già un impegno con Ann..._ prende tempo, «beh...» Mario sta seguendo i suoi occhi, non vuole perdere il contatto visivo con il biondo, i due amici si fissano... Mario attende... non dice nulla, mentre Marco un altro lungo sospiro... _«in Germania è freddo... mi piacerebbe festeggiare l'ultimo dell'anno in qualche posto al caldo»_ soddisfatto per essere riuscito a dirlo e proponendo... _fermo Marco, non creare problemi a Mario, fermo..._ ma il biondo non ascolta... e con un filo di voce... _«Dubai?»_ Una parola di 5 lettere ed un punto interrogativo, più che sufficienti perchè Mario ne capisca il vero senso “ _io e te, insieme a Dubai?”_ Marco osserva il viso di Mario, cercando di carpirne l'umore... ha paura di aver osato troppo, che stia chiedendo troppo al suo amico, di mettere in discussione la sua relazione con Ann, di metterlo davanti ad un prendere o lasciare... Anche a Mario passano per la testa questi pensieri, già Ann non era felice quando le ha comunicato che avrebbe passato il Natale con Marco, non avendole nemmeno detto in quale recondita parte del mondo si sarebbe diretto, anche perchè la scelta, Marco e Mario, l'hanno fatta proprio all'ultimo istante prima della partenza. _Cara, perchè non ce ne andiamo da qualche parte, al caldo, a festeggiare l'anno nuovo?_ E lei... _solo io e te?_ Con un bellissimo sorriso per Mario... _Sì, io, te e... Marco..._ il sorriso si trasforma immediatamente in un feroce sguardo assassino traboccante di odio. Mario scuote un attimo la testa per scrollarsi quell'immagine di dosso... e Marco assistendo alla scena, lo interpreta come un _ho osato troppo!!!_ Si concentra di nuovo su quello che stava facendo, si piega per potersi asciugare le gambe e mentre lo fa sente le dita della mano di Mario tra i suoi capelli... gli viene istintivo alzare la testa, quel tanto che basta perchè riesca ad incrociare lo sguardo dell'amico... e vede un bel sorriso stampato sul suo volto. Il suo solito sorriso, contagioso... Marco si interrompe di nuovo, ci sono ancora parti del suo corpo bagnate, ma in questo momento la sua attenzione è rivolta ad altro... il sorriso è un bel segnale che riceve, un segnale positivo per le sue speranze, pensava di averne poche, pensava che avrebbe ricevuto una chiusura da parte del giovane amico... non perchè Mario non desideri stare con lui, anzi... ma perchè Mario ha una ragazza, la sua dolce metà, che lo sta aspettando a Monaco per passare, giustamente del tempo insieme a lui. Il desiderio di stare con Mario supera di gran lunga la paura di creargli problemi con Ann... «Potremmo andare direttamente a Dubai senza tornare in Germania...»l'entusiasmo sta montando... però capisce che non può pretendere di avere Mario tutto solo per se e quindi aggiunge «Ann ci potrebbe raggiungere là...» il sorriso ha preso ormai possesso del suo volto. Mario intanto si alza, passa la sua mano destra sul viso di Marco carezzandolo dolcemente, «fammi recuperare l'iPhone, provo a chiamarla...»

Mario esce dal bagno, mentre Marco finisce di asciugarsi e quando raggiunge a sua volta la camera da letto vede Mario in piedi vicino alla finestra, con l'iPhone all'orecchio... «Ciao amore, ti ho svegliata?» Marco recupera dalla valigia un paio di slip puliti ed una maglietta, e dopo essersi vestito si butta sul letto, appoggiando la schiena al muro, il braccio destro piegato con la mano a tenersi la testa, mentre osserva Mario... «Sì, tutto a posto, abbiamo passato veramente una bella vacanza...» e poi dopo un attimo di pausa, «sì, oggi pomeriggio c'è il volo, alle 17...» cercando però di proseguire il discorso, «è proprio per questo che ti ho chiamata...» «no, no... non ci sono problemi» Mario si passa la mano sinistra dietro il collo, lo sguardo leggermente serio... «certo che mi sei mancata» Marco intanto cerca di non pensare, cerca di non farsi troppe illusioni circa Dubai... da un certo punto di vista capisce Ann... capisce che vorrebbe avere Mario vicino a lei, passare le vacanze insieme... stare insieme... stare insieme... sa di essere egoista, volere Mario tutto per se, ma non può farne a meno, ha bisogno di Mario, ha bisogno di averlo con se, adesso più che mai, da quando il giovane si è trasferito a Monaco è stata una sofferenza continua, prima se qualche giorno non si potevano vedere non c'era problema, perchè tanto sapeva che poi sarebbero stati insieme, come prima o più di prima... ma 600 chilometri di distanza sono tanti, troppi... e quando la mattina ti svegli sapendo che anche per quel giorno dovrai soffrire, dovrai trovare la forza necessaria per arrivare alla sera, perchè tanto non c'è possibilità di vederlo, di stare con lui... non è facile... e quindi in quella situazione la tua mente ti proietta nel futuro, programmando con settimane o mesi di anticipo come e quando potrebbe capitare l'occasione di stare insieme... Fortunatamente in Germania la pausa invernale è abbastanza lunga da permettere di organizzare qualcosa... e sono mesi che Marco aspettava questo momento, non può di certo lamentarsi, perchè è riuscito se non altro a passare qualche giorno solo con Mario, il Natale... e adesso è in attesa... il respiro leggermente accelerato, anche se continua a ripetersi che non succederà nulla... preferisce pensare al peggio che farsi inutili illusioni, fantasticare... per poi essere costretto con i piedi per terra, tornare alla realtà è molto doloroso... Marco non vuole condizionare Mario e quindi se ne sta in un angolino senza dire nulla... concentrato sulla telefonata... «Lo so Ann, certo che ero d'accordo a passare fine anno con i tuoi amici...» Mario si appoggia alla parete a vetri, guarda Marco... solleva le sopracciglia, una smorfia con la bocca... un principio di sorriso, per tenere su di morale il biondo che lo sta osservando attentamente... «No, Ann... non sto cercando scuse e non sto cambiando programma, no... no...» un lungo sospiro e poi «volevo solo proporti un'alternativa, è venuta un'idea e pensavo che sarebbe stato un delitto se non altro non parlartene...» «sì, è qua, ma non metterlo in mezzo adesso, sei ingiusta» uno sbuffo, il giovane passa l'iPhone dalla mano destra alla sinistra cambiando orecchio... «ok. Però posso almeno dirti qual'era l'idea?» strizza l'occhio verso Marco e poi «allora... che ne dici di passare fine anno in un posto al caldo? Certo che ti piacerà! Se ti dico Dubai?» «Non ti devi preoccupare di quello... Ti piacerebbe?» Mario allontana l'iPhone dall'orecchio, copre il microfono con la mano destra e chiede a Marco _«non è che mi passeresti la bottiglietta d'acqua?»_ indicando il mobiletto dove si trova il frigo bar. La bottiglietta si trova sul ripiano. Marco si alza dal letto, la prende, la guarda per vedere quanta ne è rimasta e dato che la bottiglietta è ancora quasi piena, ne prende un sorso, prima di passarla all'amico, che ringrazia Marco con un sorriso e poi beve a sua volta... «Vedi? Ero sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuta l'idea...» «però non puoi crearti sempre tutti questi problemi... nei limiti del possibile saremo soli, io e te... certo...» si morde il labbro «sì, in camera solo io e te... logico» solleva le spalle guardando Marco... «beh, questo non te lo posso promettere... durante la pausa invernale mezza Bundesliga si trasferisce a Dubai...» e ride... «sì, ci sarà anche Marco» «no, questo è troppo,» alzando la voce, «noi saremo in una camera, lui in un'altra...» apre la bocca digrignando i denti, le dita della mano destra contratte, il palmo mezzo aperto, la mano verso la bocca, facendo il verso di volerla mangiare... per cercare di sbollire la rabbia... «certo che saremo nello stesso hotel, e dove lo vorresti mandare...» e poi «ma è assurdo, non puoi chiedermi questo» Mario scuote la testa... guarda Marco che continua ad osservarlo senza dire nulla. Durante la telefonata l'umore di Marco, nonostante abbia cercato di rimanere neutrale, è cambiato più volte, passando da felice a deluso, da euforico a disperato, poi speranzoso e quindi ancora di nuovo disperato... _«Ann, ti prego, non c'è bisogno... saremo insieme, no? Non ti basta?»_ Mario fa cenno a Marco di avvicinarsi... Mario copre con la mano il microfono dell'iPhone e poi sussurra al biondo « _due alberghi diversi, è assurdo..._ » Marco non può essere felice, lui e Mario lontani... non è quello che sperava, che fantasticava qualche istante prima, ma piuttosto che tornare in Germania, non sapendo come passare fine anno e obbligato a fare gli auguri a Mario per telefono, preferisce anche alloggiare in alberghi diversi... ma con comunque la consapevolezza che le occasioni per vedere l'amico non mancheranno... perchè faranno di tutto per vedersi. _«Dai Mario,»_ dice Marco al giovane, « _vada per alberghi diversi_ » e poi aggiungendo _«ci potremo comunque vedere, no?»_ un lieve sorriso, mentre si morde il labbro inferiore... Mario, sempre coprendo il microfono dell'iPhone con una mano, rivolto sempre verso il biondo, _«non è accettabile, è assurdo...»_ quindi senza aspettare che Marco dica altro, la rabbia che monta, libera il microfono e dice ad Ann «tutta questa gelosia nei suoi confronti è fuori luogo, ma di cosa hai paura...» e poi «se avessimo voluto fare qualcosa sai le occasioni che avremmo avuto fino ad ora, il tuo è un comportamento puerile...» non riuscendo ancora a sbollire la rabbia «pure stanotte abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme in piscina, da soli...» e rimarcando «NUDI!!!» Marco serra la bocca mostrando i denti, lo sguardo smarrito... _Mario..._ e sussurrando all'amico, _«Mario, il muro contro muro non serve a nulla... dai...»_ e poi passandosi la mano sinistra tra i capelli, abbassando lo sguardo e voltandosi in direzione del letto, _«mi dispiace Mario, non volevo creare tutto questo, è tutta colpa mia... sono io quello di troppo...»_ cambia direzione all'ultimo momento e raggiunta la porta di ingresso della camera, la apre ed esce nel corridoio, richiudendola alle sue spalle. «MARCO!!!» «Devo andare Ann... io e Marco oggi pomeriggio prendiamo l'aereo per Dubai... se vuoi venire anche tu ci trovi là... altrimenti passa l'ultimo dell'anno con i tuoi amici... ciao» chiude la comunicazione, lancia l'iPhone sul letto e corre verso la porta di ingresso, mentre sente una musichetta che gli segnala l'arrivo di una chiamata... Mario apre la porta, fa capolino, gira la testa e vede Marco seduto proprio lì accanto, la schiena al muro, le gambe piegate, le mani a tenerle ferme in quella posizione e la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia... i singhiozzi del biondo arrivano diretti al cuore di Mario, ogni singhiozzo è come una lama acuminata che lo trafigge, un fiotto di sangue spilla dal cuore... « _Marco, dai entriamo, stiamo dando scandalo..._ » Mario, non proprio presentabile, indossando solo un paio di slip, _almeno puliti!!!_ , Marco in più ha la maglietta, ma anche lui indossa solo gli slip... _anche i suoi puliti!!!_ Mario si inginocchia davanti all'amico, allunga il suo corpo su di lui, le sue mani sulla testa di Marco, accarezzando i capelli biondi, cercando di farlo smettere di piangere... « _dai Marco, vieni..._ » Mario si solleva, passa la sua mano destra sotto il braccio sinistro di Marco, e poi cerca di aiutarlo ad alzarsi... Marco segue l'amico controvoglia, poi in piedi, gli occhi rossi, pieni di lacrime, singhiozzando... « _ha ra-ragione Ann..._ » « _ci so-sono sempre io di-di me-mezzo, per-perdo-perdonami..._ » poi si volta verso la porta, la apre, entra e si incammina verso l'armadio... si sentono i suoi singhiozzi, anche se Marco cerca di soffocarli... recupera la valigia, la poggia sopra il letto, la apre e comincia a sistemarla... Mario lo ha seguito preoccupato, segue le sue mosse, non capisce... «che stai facendo Marco? C'è ancora tempo per fare la valigia...» Marco non si volta, « _vai a Dubai con Ann, Mario... io torno a Dortmund_ » apre il cassetto del como, prende gli indumenti e li sposta dentro la valigia, Mario al suo fianco, prende gli indumenti dalla valigia e li rimette dentro il cassetto... un paio di giri e poi Marco si volta verso Mario, vuole arrabbiarsi con l'amico, cerca di arrabbiarsi... ma non ci riesce, Mario, prova a sorridere, gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle poi lo spinge leggermente per farlo mettere a sedere sul letto. Poi prende la valigia e la sposta, rimettendola dentro l'armadio, quindi si mette a sua volta seduto sul letto, i due amici uno di fronte all'altro... le mani di Mario alla ricerca di quelle di Marco e quando le trova le stringe forte, l'amico ricambia... sorridono... _«andiamo di sotto nella sala internet, bisogna trovare il biglietto aereo... il posto in albergo...»_

Aeroporto Internazionale di Dubai. Mezza Bundesliga transita da questo aeroporto durante la pausa invernale, le richieste fioccano, i posti sono tanti ma non infiniti, per cui quando si prenota all'ultimo momento è facile che non si riesca più a trovare quello che si cercava... Mario e Marco non hanno avuto problemi con il biglietto aereo... Diverso il discorso per quanto riguarda l'albergo... alla fine i due amici si sono dovuti arrendere all'evidenza... anche volendo, impossibile pernottare nello stesso albergo... a meno di non condividere la stessa stanza in tre... non sarebbe un problema per Mario e Marco... ma Ann sicuramente la penserebbe diversamente. Per cui i due amici si devono separare... Mario e Ann hanno trovato una camera matrimoniale all'Atlantis Hotel, che i due amici conoscono bene, dato che lo scorso Natale lo hanno passato lì... Per Marco invece la sola camera a disposizione si trova al The One & Only Palm Resort... situato a quasi 4 chilometri di distanza... non lontanissimo ma impensabile andare su e giù a piedi... La presenza di così tanti taxi a Dubai farà il resto... per cui Marco è comunque felice... Il biondo si trova a bordo piscina, alcuni tifosi lo hanno riconosciuto e lui si presta volentieri... qualche foto... Ha lasciato Mario qualche ora fa all'Atlantis Hotel, l'arrivo di Ann è previsto a momenti e quindi Mario dopo aver lasciato i bagagli è tornato all'aeroporto... in attesa della sua dolce metà.

_immagine editata e pubblicata da anikaaaxoxo su tumblr.com _

Atlantis Hotel. Piazzale.

Una figura nascosta da alcune valigie, borse, borsette, sta avanzando, con un passo che più del leopardo potremmo definire dell'ubriaco, ondeggiando per cercare di mantenere l'equilibro, sovrastato dal carico... «Ma c'era bisogno di portare tutta questa roba???» Mario protesta e si gira verso Ann, che lo segue, sorridendo... «ma non è poi così tanta... ci sono solo le cose indispensabili...», «comunque puoi poggiarle per terra. Chiamiamo il facchino dell'albergo» e Mario non se lo fa ripetere due volte, basta lasciare cadere una borsa che poi rotto il precario equilibrio, il resto frana sopra... Ann si mette le mani nei capelli urlando «MARIO!» il giovane si scusa... «non ce la facevo più... ma non c'è nulla di fragile, no?» Ann lo sguardo arrabbiato, le guance diventate color porpora... soffia... « _ops... speriamo non si sia rotto nulla_ » con un filo di voce Mario. Con ampi gesti cerca di attirare l'attenzione di alcune persone che si trovano davanti all'albergo, che non se lo fanno ripetere due volte, arrivano di corsa e senza chiedere o dire nulla, recuperano gli oggetti disseminati per terra e poi vanno verso l'ingresso... Mario ed Ann a braccetto li seguono.

Atlantis Hotel. Camera numero 303.

Mario disteso sul letto, con l'iPhone in mano, mentre Ann sta svuotando il contenuto di valigie, borse e borsette, lamentandosi del fatto che il suo ragazzo non la sta aiutando... «Mario... che fai? Mi aiuti?» e Mario che senza alzare lo sguardo dal display dell'iPhone le risponde... «un attimo, ho quasi fatto, arrivo...» continuando a digitare sulla tastiera virtuale e sorridendo... Poi si trascina fino al bordo del letto, si mette l'iPhone in tasca, cappellino, occhiali, infila le infradito ai piedi... guarda Ann, ancora intenta con i bagagli e le dice «io esco, ci vediamo dopo», ma non fa in tempo a fare più di 3 passi, che una mano afferra il suo braccio sinistro... ed una voce «e tu dove crederesti di andare???» «Mentre sei impegnata, vado a fare due passi, a dare un'occhiata in giro... scegliere un ristorante dove cenare stasera o un locale dove andare a ballare... cose del genere» Ann lo guarda negli occhi, «Marco dov'è?» e Mario «non so... probabile sia in camera o in piscina a prendere il sole...» «adesso non puoi uscire Mario, anche perchè mentre tu eri indaffarato a sbrigare le pratiche alla reception io ho prenotato due posti in sala massaggi... si scende tra quindici minuti, intanto però aiutami a mettere a posto, per favore» e prima che Mario possa protestare, lo bacia, un delicato bacio sulle labbra e gli sussurra « _grazie_ » aggiungendo « _e se fai il bravo stasera ho una sorpresa per te... sono passata nel negozio di lingerie di Monaco prima di partire..._ »

L'iPhone... ecco di cosa avrebbe bisogno adesso Mario, ma purtroppo Ann glielo ha requisito, con lo stupido pretesto di voler giocare al sudoku mentre si trova in sala massaggio... _Marco mi starà aspettando... lo devo avvertire che sono rimasto bloccato qui..._ Ann e Mario si trovano separati in due stanze attigue, appena fa capolino dentro la stanza Mario viene ricevuto da una bellissima ragazza, capelli scuri lunghi legati con un cordino e carnagione leggermente ambrata, indossa una maglietta attillata ed un paio di pantacollant che le arrivano appena sotto il ginocchio e che lasciano intravedere tutto... non c'è bisogno di avere molta fantasia... Mario scuote un attimo la testa, si stava fissando sulla ragazza, che accortasi si è messa a ridere... lui cerca di superare il momento di imbarazzo salutandola in inglese, «good morning» e sorridendo, mentre la ragazza risponde, «buongiorno anche a te Mario, io sono Annika» Mario ride, felice di poter comunicare in tedesco, «piacere... non sapevo che parlassi la mia lingua» ed Annika «sono nata ed ho vissuto per tanti anni a Berlino... poi questa occasione... Dubai...» quindi continuando a sorridere afferra un asciugamano dietro di lei, lo porge a Mario e gli dice «adesso devi spogliarti completamente e metterti steso su quel lettino laggiù» indicando un lettino situato quasi in fondo alla stanza vicino alla finestra. «A pancia in giù e con l'asciugamano alla vita...» e notando un pò di imbarazzo nel viso di Mario gli dice «puoi cambiarti là, dietro quel paravento» Bastano un paio di minuti ed ecco Mario uscire, con solo l'asciugamano a coprirlo... si avvicina al lettino, ci sale sopra a pancia in giù ed attende... mentre con lo sguardo vaga per la stanza... Ed ecco Annika, che arriva, appoggia alcuni vasetti di creme ed olii sopra il lettino, basta un istante, che il suo profumo penetri nelle narici di Mario per inebriare i suoi sensi, poi si allontana un attimo, mentre Mario senza neanche volerlo si ritrova ad osservare la ragazza... beh, soprattutto un particolare della ragazza, sospira e sente una vocina provenire dalla sua destra, _«ehhh, che spettacolo... su, giù, su, giù, guarda come si muovono... cantano...»_ Mario volge lo sguardo, cercando di capire l'origine della vocina... e vede un Marco Reus in miniatura, coperto solamente da una tunica rossa di raso, da cui fa capolino una lunga coda rossa a punta, due piccole corna sulla testa, i canini appuntini ed un grosso tridente nella mano sinistra... lo sguardo rivolto verso di lui... sorridendo... Mario che scuote nuovamente la testa... non capisce... ma preso dalle immagini di prima commenta _«sì, bello sodo... Proprio proprio un bel c...»_ ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che dalla sua sinistra sente provenire un'altra vocina... _«vergognatevi tutti e due... Mario... non starai pensando a quella ragazza come ad un oggetto? E poi... ma nella stanza accanto c'è Ann...»_ Mario scuote di nuovo la testa e si volge per capire l'origine di quest'altra vocina... vede un Marco Reus in miniatura, coperto solamente da una tunica azzurra di raso, due grosse ali bianche spuntano dalla sua schiena, un'aureola dorata sopra la testa, la mano destra ferma sul fianco mentre il braccio sinistro allungato davanti a lui, con l'indice della mano sinistra che si muove a destra e sinistra... « _non si fa così..._ » Mario rimane un attimo interdetto... poi vede venire verso di lui Annika, che lo guarda strano... mentre i due inaspettati “ospiti” spariscono all'istante, e gli chiede «che è successo? Tutto ok?» Mario non può certamente dirle di aver visto due mini Marco Reus versione diavolo e angelo... lo prenderebbe per matto... e sicuramente anche lui sarebbe il primo a chiedere l'intervento dell'ambulanza... _sarà il jet lag mischiato al profumo..._ «tutto ok» abbassa di nuovo la testa, appoggiandola sul lettino e si lascia andare, preso in cura dalle delicate mani di Annika.

Dopo una ventina di minuti, Annika si ferma, recupera i suoi oggetti e gli dice «adesso ti lascio nelle mani di Günther» Mario non fa in tempo a salutare Annika che lei è già uscita dalla stanza... dopo un attimo sente entrare qualcuno, gli viene istintivo girarsi a controllare... è entrato uno con una lunga tunica bianca, stivali di plastica marrone ai piedi, mascherina sulla bocca, occhiali chirurgici di plastica trasparente, berrettino bianco per coprire i capelli, spessi guanti neri alle mani, che gli arrivano fino al gomito... un bisturi gigantesco spunta dalla sua mano sinistra... «TU CIRCONCISO???» il tipo urla appena si è accorto che Mario lo stava guardando... Mario risponde con un altro urlo «AAAHHHHH!!!» si tira su con un balzo, a sedere sul lettino, cercando di spostarsi indietro, toccando con la schiena la parete, mentre con la mano sinistra recupera l'asciugamano che si era staccato lasciandolo nudo e cercando di coprirsi... Mario non riesce a dire nulla, lo sguardo pietrificato, terrorizzato... con il tipo che continua ad agitare il bisturi avvicinandosi a lui... «AHH... SE TU NON CIRCONCISO... ALLORA... ZAC!!! ZAC!!!» marcando ben bene la parola ZAC, con Mario che ogni volta che la sente ha uno stolzo... «MA TU TRANQUILLO... TU NON SENTIRE NULLA... IO AVERE QUESTA» il tipo era entrato tenendo la mano destra nascosta dietro la schiena, a questo punto la mostra a Mario, tiene una siringa gigantesca, di una trentina di centimetri, con un ago che sarà come minimo lungo dieci... fa zampillare un pò di liquido «IO FARE TE PUNTURINA... E POI ZAC!!! ZAC!!!» Mario stolza di nuovo due volte, il tipo si ferma, appoggia un momento bisturi e siringa sopra un mobiletto, si sfila i guanti neri di plastica dalle mani, li lascia cadere per terra e poi ripresi gli strumenti di lavoro, continua ad avvicinarsi a Mario... che sempre più terrorizzato, non riesce neanche a gridare... la bocca spalancata... gocce di sudore che gli scendono dalla fronte, i piedi a raspare sul lettino nel vano tentativo di allontanarsi, di mettere più metri tra lui e lo sconosciuto... Poi il tipo si ferma di nuovo, ormai ad un passo da lui, appoggia gli strumenti su un altro mobiletto, e si tira su le maniche... a quel punto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Mario si trasforma, diventando rabbioso... si alza in piedi sul lettino, incurante dell'asciugamano, che caduto, lo ha lasciato completamente nudo... digrigna i denti e urla, «IL TATUAGGIO... MARCO!!!» e si lancia sul tipo davanti a lui. Mario si tiene al collo dell'amico, mentre Marco allunga le braccia intorno al corpo del giovane, le mani che per forza di cose vanno a finire sotto i glutei per permettere al biondo di sopportare il peso dell'amico, con Mario che passa le sue gambe dietro alla schiena di Marco per non cadere...

La scena che si presenta ad Ann, attirata dalle urla, è la seguente... Mario nudo avvinghiato al tipo con la tunica bianca, che Ann non sa ancora essere Marco... «MARIO?» urla Ann... il suo ragazzo sentendo la voce di Ann si gira verso l'ingresso, con la mano destra si tiene al collo dell'amico, mentre con la sinistra cerca di coprirsi alla meno peggio il sedere... Marco che ride come un matto, ed Ann che rincara la dose «ma che cosa stai facendo!!! Non ti posso lasciare solo un attimo, COPRITI!!!» Quindi si avvicina, Mario sempre a più stretto contatto con l'amico in modo che possa nascondere le parti intime, Ann non ha bisogno neanche di chiedere chi sia il misterioso tipo a cui Mario è avvinghiato e quindi esordisce con un «dovevo immaginarmelo, ciao Marco» al che il biondo risponde «ciao Ann» mascherando il nervosismo con un abbozzo di sorriso mentre Ann, stizzita, esce dalla stanza sbattendo la porta. Mario si stacca dall'amico, «che caldo» protesta il biondo, mentre indumento dopo indumento elimina il “costume” da medico... non riesce a smettere di ridere... «dovevi vederti Mario, una scena esilarante... IO FARE PUNTURINA...» «ah ah ah ah» «ZAC! ZAC!» e Marco non riesce proprio a smettere... Mario non sa se ridere a sua volta o mettersi a piangere per la situazione che si è creata... «Ma che ci fai qui?» chiede Mario, mentre si dirige verso il paravento per recuperare i vestiti, Marco lo guarda, gli corre dietro e lo blocca, passandogli le braccia intorno alla vita... «Dove vai...» «mi devo vestire...» e Marco «ma tanto ormai peggio di così... mi sa tanto che stasera dovrai venire a dormire da me» Marco ride ma fino ad un certo punto... «il letto è piccolo ma ci stringiamo...» abbracciandolo forte a se e dondolando leggermente a sinistra e destra... Sorride e risponde alla domanda del giovane «non ti sei presentato all'appuntamento... ero preoccupato e così sono venuto qua a cercarti... fortuna che qui all'Atlantis ho alcuni amici conosciuti lo scorso Natale... e mi hanno aiutato con lo scherzo» «E' stato peso» protesta Mario. «Hai ragione Sunny» Marco non cerca neanche di trovare un'attenuante... ed aggiunge «mi dispiace».

L'episodio non ha lasciato strascichi tra i due fidanzatini, a parte qualche notte in bianco, ma è una cosa che Mario aveva preventivato... anche se poi Mario avrebbe gradito molto, per non parlare di Marco, di una punizione che lo avesse costretto ad andare a dormire con il biondo... ma Ann ha evitato di dar loro questa soddisfazione. Nei giorni successivi, Ann trova sempre cose nuove da fare, in modo che Mario abbia poche occasioni per incontrarsi con Marco... ma a due giorni dalla fine dell'anno... Marco riceve un messaggino...

_**Mario** _

_mi sono liberato... ci vediamo tra una mezzoretta alla torretta numero 5 in spiaggia, ok?_

_**Marco** _

_perfetto, sto uscendo dall'albergo, a tra poco ;)_

Mario sta passeggiando su e giù per la spiaggia, nella zona della torretta 5... ad un certo punto sente

“ **DIN DON”** che avverte la comunicazione di un messaggio, dall'altoparlante... in perfetto inglese **“un bambino biondo di nome Marco si è perso... Mario è pregato di venire alla torretta 5 a riprenderlo, grazie”**

il messaggio viene ripetuto alcune volte, Mario all'inizio non ci aveva fatto caso, ma poi intuendo che il biondo ne aveva organizzata un'altra delle sue, si dirige verso le scale di legno che conducono alla torretta... proprio mentre si apre la porta, Marco esce, si volta salutando le persone dentro e poi scende le scale di corsa... ritrovandosi Mario proprio davanti a lui... Marco sorride e si butta al collo dell'amico... _«mi sei mancato...»_ poi guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualcuno... _«sei solo? Il cane da guardia dov'è?»_ Mario sorride e dà uno scappellotto sulla testa a Marco... «dai, non chiamarla così...» Marco annuisce, « _scusa Mario, hai ragione..._ » poi si allontana un metro da lui, lo guarda ancora meglio... quindi abbraccia di nuovo il giovane... lo tiene stretto stretto, la sua testa sul collo di Mario, lasciandogli pure un bacio, mentre preoccupato l'amico gli sussurra _«ricordati che siamo in un paese islamico... certi atteggiamenti potrebbero essere equivocati»_ sorridendo... Marco solleva la testa, guarda Mario negli occhi, sorride e poi gli chiede _«ma hai qualcosa in tasca o sei felice di vedermi???»_ Mario preso alla sprovvista risponde «ma non ho tasche sul costume...» e Marco ridendo «appunto... ah ah ah» il biondo si stacca dall'amico, che non trova di meglio che coprirsi con il cappellino... il viso diventato rosso paonazzo.

Manca poco al gran galà che si terra nei saloni dell'Atlantis Hotel, nell'attesa del nuovo anno, Mario ed Ann si trovano nella camera 303, presi dai preparativi... Mario ogni tanto controlla l'iPhone per vedere se sono arrivati dei messaggini... La mattina ha parlato con il direttore dell'albergo, un grande suo fan, ed è quindi riuscito senza difficoltà a far pervenire un invito speciale ad una persona speciale... Appena saputolo Marco ha telefonato al giovane tutto felice, «ma Ann non si arrabbierà vedendomi lì in giro?» e Mario che ha cercato di tranquillizzarlo in tutti i modi... «Sarà una serata speciale Marco». I due amici si sono dati appuntamento a bordo piscina dell'Atlantis Hotel, Mario dalle vetrate della sua camera ha una visuale perfetta della piscina e quindi oltre a controllare l'iPhone, ogni tanto controlla dall'alto... «E' ancora presto Mario, cinque minuti fa non ti ha detto che sarebbe arrivato tra un quarto d'ora?» Ma Mario non riesce a stare fermo... poi Ann gli chiede, «ce la facciamo una foto insieme?» Mario riesce a trovare un punto della camera dove posizionare l'iPhone, impostare l'autoscatto, mentre Ann si stacca leggermente da lui... la luce intermittente che indica il conto alla rovescia e quindi lo scatto...

  _immagine pubblicata da vasiliskcfc su tumblr.com_

Mario guarda la foto... E' soddisfatto, la mostra ad Ann, anche lei approva... Poi il segnale dell'arrivo di un messaggino... Mario lo legge subito e poi si fionda alla finestra... intravede di sotto una figura nera a bordo piscina. Si gira e dice ad Ann «io scendo a recuperare Marco... ci vediamo tra poco.» Ann fa cenno di sì con la testa mentre Mario uscendo di corsa chiude al volo la porta della camera. Evita un paio di persone nel corridoio, arriva all'ascensore, mentre sta per chiudersi, infila un piede per bloccarlo... sorride alle persone presenti, entrando, vede che il piano terra è già stato selezionato e quindi attende con un pò di impazienza che l'ascensore arrivi a destinazione. Appena si aprono le porte non da tempo ad altri di uscire, continuando a pronunciare la parola “sorry” mentre si fa largo tra la gente che affolla la hall... quindi gira a destra, il cartello pool con la freccia che lo guida verso Marco... supera una porta a vetri e poi si ferma. Ad una decina di metri da lui ecco Marco, Mario adesso cammina piano, passo dopo passo, scuote la testa, come se non potesse credere a quello che vede... e sorride... al che pure Marco si associa e sorride a sua volta. I due amici si ritrovano qualche metro più avanti, le prime parole che riesce a pronunciare Mario sono «sei bellissimo!!!» e Marco che dice «mi hai tolto le parole di bocca...» 

_immagine pubblicata da ichliebedich09 su tumblr.com _

Ormai mancano pochi secondi al 2014, le urla, la gente che beve, balla, si diverte, Marco si trova con Mario ed Ann... i bicchieri pieni in mano e quando il conto alla rovescia raggiunge lo zero, ecco lo spettacolo dei fuochi d'artificio, proprio davanti a loro... un meraviglioso spettacolo... Mario si gira verso Ann, un sorso di spumante e poi un dolce, delicato, sensuale bacio, con Marco che trovandosi a pochi centimetri da loro, da una parte li invidia, da un'altra si sente come al solito di troppo e quindi si gira alla sua sinistra allontanandosi di un paio di metri... ma non fa in tempo perchè nonostante Mario stia baciando Ann, la sua mano sinistra ha afferrato saldamente il braccio destro di Marco... I due fidanzati si staccano, Ann e Marco si fanno gli auguri, un brindisi ed un bacio sulla guancia... poi Mario e Marco, uno di fronte all'altro, con Mario che come se avesse preparato un discorso comincia a parlare «un altro anno è passato, ogni giorno che trascorro in tua compagnia è un giorno da incorniciare, un giorno indimenticabile, perchè ogni giorno è diverso dall'altro. Benedico il momento in cui ho avuto la fortuna di conoscerti, di apprezzarti, non solo come giocatore ma soprattutto come uomo, come amico...» Mario ha gli occhi lucidi e quelli di Marco non sono da meno... poi il biondo appoggia l'indice della mano sinistra sulla sua bocca, per interromperlo... «parli troppo» sorridendo... e baciandolo appassionatamente su una guancia poi passa il suo braccio destro sulle spalle dell'amico, stringendolo amorevolmente a lui, Mario passa il suo sinistro intorno alla vita del biondo... e poi si allontanano un poco dagli altri, dalla confusione. Il calice di spumante nella mano libera, « _esprimi un desiderio Mario..._ » e mentre Mario chiude gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi così fa Marco... dopo un istante Mario dice _«fatto»_ e Marco lo guarda fisso negli occhi, gli offre un sorso di spumante dal suo bicchiere mentre Mario fa altrettanto con il suo. Poi i due amici, sempre abbracciati stretti, lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, dove i fuochi d'artificio disegnano opere d'arte nel cielo...

_immagine pubblicata da olciaa8899 su tumblr.com _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marco e Mario a Dubai... stesso periodo, alberghi diversi... (e sarebbe interessante sapere il perché...) almeno così è quello che si legge in giro su tumblr, perché purtroppo i due amici ultimamente sono un pò avari di foto... e non hanno voluto condividere nulla... ma se qualcuno mi dice che non si sono incontrati non ci credo :)


End file.
